Mi gato se ha enfermado
by mistralax
Summary: Un partido de practica entre Fukurodani y Nekoma, Kenma no llega, Kuroo no sabe que hacer.
**Mi gato se ha enfermado**

 **Oneshot**

 **Notas de autora: no mucho que decir, este fic es una adaptación de un doujinshi Kuroken de DEGREE que ya leí hace un tiempo y queria compartir con ustedes.**

* * *

Estaba llegando la primavera a Tokio, pero aun el frío invernal se sentía en el aire pese a que las sakuras comenzaban a florecer.

Un estornudo.

Kenma se despertó pesadamente ese día, era sábado, pero el malestar que comenzaba a sentir le hizo despertarse, palpó en su cama en busca de su móvil, el cual tenía a un lado de su cama, miró adormilado la hora.

5:26 a.m

Se sintió algo tonto de despertarse tan temprano un fin de semana, suspiró algo cansado pues el sueño se le había pasado un poco y decidió revisar porque su pantalla marcaba una notificación.

 _"Juego de práctica contra Fukurodani"_

Maldición, ¿cuando habían pautado eso?

Se levantó de la cama bajando las escaleras, total que el sueño se le había pasado revisando que más guardaba en su agenda, el celular resbaló de sus manos cayendo hasta llegan a la planta baja, miró aterrorizado su preciado objeto y bajó para verificar que nada le había pasado, suspiró más calmado cuando notó que estaba perfecto.

Avanzó a la cocina notando que en la mesa del comedor había un vaso de agua y una nota que seguramente su madre le había dejado.

 _"Ken-chan, aún hace algo de frío por eso te dejo las medicinas en el lugar de siempre. Voy a llevar algo a tu tía, estaré de vuelta en la tarde._

 _Cuídate"_

Era cierto su madre visitaría a su tía ese día, ¿qué más cosas no recordaba? ¿Tan mala era su memoria?

Volvió a chequear la hora, aún tenía tiempo de sobra porque el partido no sería hasta pasada las diez, se echó pesadamente en el sofá de la sala y sin hacer mucho se quedó dormido.

* * *

\- ¿Kenma no vino? - preguntó Yaku a Kuroo quien parecía desorientado de todas las formas.

\- Se supone que debía estar aquí temprano - suspiró - Seguramente lo olvidó. Debí pasar por él.

\- No hay tiempo para ir por él, ya el juego va a comenzar. Podremos hacerlo sin el - trató de sonreírle pero Kuroo no parecía muy animado - No pongas esa cara que le bajaras la moral al equipo.

Kuroo no tuvo más opción que ir a la cancha donde esperaban que se les uniera, dio su tipico discurso aunque no era lo mismo sin Kenma.

* * *

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, tomó su celular para verificar la hora.

11:35 a.m

Casi se le resbala de nuevo de las manos.

¡El partido!

Entonces vio que su bandeja estaba llena de mensajes y llamadas de Kuroo.

 _"¿Dónde estás?"_

 _"¿Cuándo llegas?"_

 _"¿Estás cerca?"_

 _"¡El partido va a comenzar no lo podemos hacer sin ti!"_

Se levantó de golpe del sofá, entonces comenzó a notar que su equilibrio no era muy bueno, se tambaleó un poco pero aún así trató de caminar y subir a su habitación, chocó con las escaleras golpeándose la frente, se sobó un poco tratando de calmarse. Algo no estaba bien, pues sentía que el piso debajo de él se movía y dudaba que fuera un terremoto.

Unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente cayendo al piso, si, algo no estaba bien con él, trató de avanzar a la cocina por las medicinas que su madre le había dejado, pero apenas se pudo mantener en pie, cayó al piso, sintiéndose algo inútil, no pudo mantenerse despierto, simplemente dejó que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

\- Es increíble que hayamos perdido - suspiró Yaku, Kuroo estaba en una esquina deprimido.

\- Si solo Kenma hubiera estado - hizo un dibujo con sus dedos en el suelo tratando de trazar los kanjis que componían el nombre de su setter.

\- Ya ha terminado todo, si quieres puedes ir a verle - dijo Yaku.

\- ¡Yo voy contigo! - Lev se ofreció.

\- ¡Tu no, hay que recoger esos balones y la malla! - Yaku le pateó - Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás - le dio una palmada en el hombro. Kuroo pareció recuperarse un poco.

Kuroo tomó sus cosas y casi trotando se fue en dirección a su casa.

 _"Kozume"_

Ahí estaba frente a la casa de Kenma. Algo impaciente tocó el timbre pero nadie salió a recibirlo. Kenma era perezoso pero no creía que lo fuera a dejar esperando de esa manera.

Abrió la reja, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, de todas maneras estaba acostumbrado a entrar en la casa de Kenma, su madre lo consideraba otro miembro más de la familia.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró al interior de la casa se quedó estático en el umbral.

Kenma estaba en el corredor, en el suelo y su móvil a su lado.

En un impulso corrió hacia el menor, dejó su mochila tirada a un lado, tomó a Kenma entre sus brazos zarandeándolo un poco.

\- ¡Kenma! ¡despierta! - por más que lo llamaba no despertaba, notó que su cuerpo estaba más cálido de lo usual, demasiado, tocó su frente percatándose de que tenía una fiebre muy alta.

Kenma se despertó sintiendo algo húmedo en su frente y escuchando el pitido de la tetera. Se sentó de golpe sintiendo que su cabeza dolía un poco, buscó con la mirada hacia donde provenía un ruido de la cocina, era Kuroo quien estaba en su cocina.

Kuroo sintió que era observado entonces se percató de Kenma estaba en la entrada de la cocina, dejó lo que estaba haciendo acercándose a él.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado? - le tomó por los hombros - ¡No sabes cuánto me has asustado! Sabía que algo estaba mal, debí posponer el partido! - Kuroo comenzó a decir desesperado mientras Kenma no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto - Me alegra que estés bien - Kuroo lo abrazó con fuerza, Kenma se quedó estático.

\- Estoy bien, solo me había desmayado, supongo - dijo Kenma tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Yo siempre estoy para ti Kenma - dijo Kuroo mirándolo fijamente.

Desde pequeño siempre había sido un niño enfermizo, por eso no solía jugar mucho afuera, enfermarse era molesto y todos los resfriados de época siempre los atrapaba, Kuroo siempre había estado al tanto de su salud por eso siempre lo cuidaba, cuando hacía mucho frío le prestaba su bufanda o sus guantes, cuando llovía lo protegía con el paraguas, Kuroo siempre estaba allí para él.

Kenma no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

\- Ven, debes comer algo- Kuroo tenía una charola con algo de arroz con vegetales.

Kenma dio una probada, estaba bueno, miró su PSP a un lado y sin dudarlo mucho lo encendió.

\- Nada de videojuegos hasta que te lo termines todo - se quejó Kuroo.

\- Solo terminaré esta partida.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** tenía tiempo queriendo escribir algo de HQ! Desde que conocí a estos dos fue una Ship que me gustó mucho aunque ahora han sido desplazados en mi top personal por el TsukkiYama. Espero que les haya gustado el fic, algo cortico pero dramático ;D


End file.
